


small little things

by ContraryBee



Series: things of various sizes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Cute, Experimentation, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Teenagers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: “Have you kissed a boy?” Kenma asks out of nowhere, both surprised at having said it at all but now actually wanting to know the answer.“Wha-?” Hinata glances up to him, and his cheeks start to pink. He glances away and murmurs, “No…I haven’t.” The lack of immediate negative reaction is a good sign. Kenma tilted his head, curiosity making itself known in his chest.“I haven’t either. I think I’d rather kiss a boy than a girl.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: things of various sizes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822309
Comments: 18
Kudos: 551





	small little things

“You have a lot of cat stuffies, is it a Nekoma thing?” Hinata asks, holding up one such fluffy animal, one with large blue eyes made out of hard plastic.

“Kuroo buys them for me whenever he goes to the city.” Kenma lounged comfortably, tapping on the console while Hinata snooped through his bedroom. “I keep telling him I hate them, but he always brings one back.”

“That’s cute.” Hinata laughs, giving in and picking up the largest stuffy, a large tiger about half the size of Hinata himself, and hugs it to his chest. Watching out of the corner of his eye, Kenma pretends he’s not smiling down at his game. Hinata closes his eyes and digs his face into the tiger, some lingering tension from a crappy practice game easing its way out of his shoulders. He clambers up to meet Kenma on the bed, the movement of the mattress shaking them both until he flops to curl slightly towards him. The tiger sat happily in his arms.

“Do you ever think we’re missing out on, you know, normal high-school life…like…like girls? Being in volleyball club and all?” Hinata says between the tiger’s ears, warm eyes down and investigating Kenma’s bedspread.

Successfully finishing his level, Kenma stretched out his fingers and shifted, curling somewhat to face Hinata, both of them lying parallel. He frowned, noting the furrow between Hinata’s brows.

“Not really. I don’t want to do all that…dating, and kissing, and breakups.” Kenma says, slipping one hand under his cheek.

“Yeah.” Hinata sighs, scratching his fingers through the tiger’s short synthetic hair. “Volleyball is much more fun than the way the girls always…giggle at me. I had a crush once, and I tried to kiss her but it was just…”

Blinking, Kenma watched the slight pink of Hinata’s ears turn brighter with interest.

“I don’t know…” Hinata groaned, flopping closer to Kenma with a pout. “I didn’t like it.”

“Have you kissed a boy?” Kenma asks out of nowhere, both surprised at having said it at all but now actually wanting to know the answer.

“Wha-?” Hinata glances up to him, and his cheeks start to pink. He glances away and murmurs, “No…I haven’t.” The lack of immediate negative reaction is a good sign. Kenma tilted his head, curiosity making itself known in his chest.

“I haven’t either. I think I’d rather kiss a boy than a girl.”

“Really? You’ve never kissed Kuroo?” Hinata asks, and as though he had been summoned, Kuroo bangs into Kenma’s house with a hollered greeting to Kenma’s mother, as much at home here as he was at his own.

Hinata starts to blush harder at the sound of him, and Kenma reaches out to snag his chin. Eyes narrowed devilishly, Kenma leans in and kisses Hinata chastely right when Kuroo enters the room, already talking.

“—Hey guys, did you see the game on lastni—iiiiight?” Air leaves his lungs all at once, and the taller male blinks dumbfoundedly at the sight on the bed. The two smaller boys were curled around a large stuffed tiger, delicately kissing with cute puckered lips and pink cheeks. Kuroo drops his bag on the floor, and it causes the other two’s lips to separate with a soft sighing sound. Something deep in Kuroo’s soul grabs hold and gives a _yank_ and it’s that weight that makes it hard for him to move.

“Hi Kuroo.” Kenma greets after pulling back from Hinata, cool as a cucumber. Kuroo looks at the way his bottom lip is wet with spit and inwardly screams a little.

“H-hey Kuroo-senpai.” Hinata squeaks out, hiding his face.

“Kenma, Shrimpy-chan…” Kuroo says, licking his suddenly dry lips. “What are you up to?”

He is soundly ignored, as Kenma draws his fingertips through Hinata’s bright orange hair.

“To answer your question, Shoyo,” Kenma says with the same uninterested tone he always has, “no, I’ve never kissed Kuroo. We should test to see if it’s any different.” Stiffening into a plank when Kenma’s shining eyes flicked to him with _intentions_ , Kuroo blinked, possibly to try and see if this was real life or if he was in a really weird dream.

“That’s a good idea!” Hinata beams, popping up onto his knees with a cute flush on his cheeks. He shuffles a bit away, taking the tiger and leaving it up near the pillows, leaving room enough for Kuroo to lie down between them both. He turned and looked at Kuroo with his normal amount of enthusiasm, a direct counter to how Kenma had barely shifted, staring with a vague sense of interest.

Wondering if he had entered the twilight zone, Kuroo approached and sat down carefully, highly away of how little space there was on Kenma’s double bed with both smaller boys and now his lanky form. Kenma snags his t-shirt and pulls him gently, and Kuroo lies down with a jittery breath, feeling almost like some kind of sacrifice being put on an altar.

“What uh…what exactly have you two been up to?” Kuroo asks, even as Hinata blushes harder and glances to Kenma for direction. Laid out between them like a slab of meat, Kenma starts pushing and prodding at Kuroo’s limbs to get his arms up and out of the way rather than awkwardly between hem.

“We’re testing whether we like to kiss girls or boys.” Hinata answers with a shocking amount of frank sincerity. His eyes are wide and earnest, and Kuroo honestly doesn’t know how to respond. He turns to Kenma, because if anyone, Kenma would be able to explain it, but Kenma merely stares back at him.

“Right.” Kuroo clears his throat. He’d never before felt like the cornered prey, not even on the court when Hinata was kicking their asses. “And uh…how have you been…liking it?” Entirely assured of his own heterosexuality, Kuroo valiantly ignored how utterly engrossed he was watching the two smaller, softer, gentler boys trade meaningful glances. Hinata smiled hard enough his eyes closed, and Kenma, _Kenma_ , even let his lips curve into a pleased smile.

“I liked it! Better than the girl I tried kissing last year.” Hinata answers, getting more comfortable than his awkward half-kneel. It’s instinct that curls one arm around his back, so he doesn’t fall off the bed, Kuroo tells himself, it’s got nothing to do with how he fits so nicely and warms his side. Kenma hums and perches his chin on his hand.

“It might be different with different boys though. Do you mind, Kuroo?” Kenma asks, knowing full well Kuroo has never been able to deny him anything.

“Uh. No.” He answers, choppily. Bokuto must never know this happened. Ever.

“Really!” Hinata grins, “you don’t mind?”

“He shouldn’t. He’s kissed lots of girls before, and it’s just us…right Kuroo?” Kenma says, the little tyrant.

“Right.” Kuroo coughs, arms jerking a bit, and he realizes one of his large hands is already curled around Kenma’s hipbone. It fits as small as a bird’s in his palm, and he desperately searches for his normal suave calm, leaving that hand where it is.

“You first, Shoyo.” Kenma reaches out and grasps the back of Hinata’s head, firmly, but gently, bringing him closer to Kuroo. Inexplicably nervous, Kuroo watches Hinata’s slightly embarrassed, slightly interested face get closer and his eyes fall shut. Then he’s close enough it feels weird to have his eyes open and by then their mouths are touching, Kenma a solid weight at the back of Hinata’s head.

The orange haired boy makes a noise against Kuroo’s lips and staggers his mouth slightly sideways. It’s very obvious he hasn’t ever kissed anyone for real, but his gentle pressure and clear enjoyment were wrecking Kuroo’s hard earned chill. He tilts his chin a bit and kisses back, moving them to a rhythm that feels nice and slow and gentle. Hinata’s hands land on his chest and the fingers twitch like their searching for a volleyball. He makes another curious noise, enjoying himself.

Kuroo draws back and turns the other way so their noses don’t brush, and dives back to kiss Hinata again. It was all for the boy’s good right? Teaching how to kiss and all? Girls did it all the time, Kuroo could be forgiven for trying his best because the way that Hinata gasped when he licked his bottom lip was just part of the lesson. Yeah.

 _Yeah_.

They parted and realized Kenma was leaned on Kuroo’s chest to watch as close as he could, eyes taking in every detail and shift in their bodies.

Kuroo turns to him, trying to open his mouth to say something but really just panting heavier than he thought he should and staring. Hinata licks his lips and draws in a shuddering breath.

“You should try it, Kenma, it’s real good.” He says with a sigh and a bit of a dazed smile. Kuroo is about to explode into a million tiny kittens.

And then Kenma leans in and Kuroo meets him halfway like they’d been doing it for ages and that kiss curls Kuroo’s toes. Kenma isn’t bad at it. A natural. A sweet, licking natural who opens his mouth immediately upon request and who grumbles some kind of noise when their tongues touch.

“Oh, that looks good.” Hinata whispers beside them, and the fact that someone is here and _watching_ this makes Kuroo’s blood pump faster, nearly drowning out his ears with the sound of blood rushing south.

Kuroo, shamefully, makes a noise in his throat and it’s deep and rattling. It breaks Kenma off his mouth and he nearly weeps with the end of it, breathing heavily and holding both of them to his body tightly.

“I like that.” Kenma says, decisively. “Kissing Shoyo is nice and kissing Kuroo is nice in a different way.”

“Right? I think so too.” Hinata leans his head in his hand and looks up and down Kuroo’s and Kenma’s bodies.

Head thunking back to the mattress, Kuroo stares at the ceiling and has a sexuality crisis because he’s lying there and never been harder in his _life_. Kenma and Hinata continue to describe how much better it was kissing Kuroo than any girl, and he struggles with everything he ever thought about himself for one long minute.

Then a hand was tugging his shirt up his stomach.

Whipping his head up with wide, wild eyes, Kuroo finds Hinata and Kenma exclaiming together about how flat and strong his muscles looked.

“I don’t have abs like that,” Hinata almost pouts. “Do you think it has to do with how tall he is?”

“Probably. I don’t have abs like that either.”

“That’s cause you don’t work out very much, Kenma.”

“That’s also true.”

Clearing his throat, because as they were talking they were running their fingers over the lines of Kuroo’s abdomen, following the grooves of muscles well-earned.

“What—” Kuroo’s voice nearly breaks with a squeak and he immediately clears it again, violently. “What are you guys up to now? I’m about to die here…”

“Why are you about to die, Kuroo?” Kenma asks, slipping the fabric up his ribs a bit, his nipples peeking out now. It’s not anything they haven’t seen before, both of them are guys, they practically live in changing rooms, it should be as distracting as it seemed. But Hinata was blushing and Kenma was even a little pink and Kuroo was made of electricity with their stupid tiny fingers touching him so much.

“I’m not gay.” Kuroo says to the ceiling. What should have been clear and firm came out weak and a question.

“There’s bisexuallity.” Kenma says clinically, working Kuroo’s t-shirt over his head with Hinata’s giggling help. “That’s where you like two genders. I read about it once.” Hinata gushes about how learned and cool Kenma is, and the way the orange haired boy’s weight settles like a bad of molten lava across his side is highly distracting. They get Kuroo’s shirt stuck halfway through.

“Who are you and what have you done with Kenma?” Kuroo says into the black fabric.

“I’m busy discovering my sexuality, that’s the normal thing that happens in high school, right Shoyo?”

“Right.” Hinata giggles again and suddenly Kuroo feels a pair of lips on his left pec, as light as a bird’s feather. Kuroo’s head snaps up again to see, and Kenma captures him in another wet licking kiss.

There are hands crawling about his abdomen and ribs, both Hinata’s and Kenma’s and every now and then there was a slight coo of interest or a tiny purr of enjoyment. Honestly, it felt like a baby bird and a tiny kitten were using Kuroo’s body like a skatepark, lips and fingers descending to drive him absolutely mad.

Shaking a bit, because Kenma’s hands were _too close to his belt_ , Kuroo captures Hinata’s head in one hand and directs him into a feverish kiss. A slight bite makes Hinata gasp and shiver, curling his hands into Kuroo’s skin and his puff of warm air into Kuroo’s face is not as off-putting as it should have been. Using his strength to hold the smaller one against him, Kuroo kisses him into submission, until he’s laying there gasping.

Then, with a slight grin that was a bit too sharp, Kuroo turns on a wide-eyed Kenma and does the same thing to him, tightening his grip on both boys until they squeak for air.

He’s got an arm around both so when he _pulls_ , they can’t help but straddle his thighs, one each, and they’re rocking before they realize it. They press deliciously against Kuroo’s own hard on, and it’s with a surprised yelp that Hinata discovers it’s there, and that he’s hard too.

“Kiss.” Kuroo licks his lips, asking, he couldn’t say he wasn’t pleading. Kenma and Hinata stretch obediently across his chest to kiss each other, hips still twitching and rolling as much as Kuroo can encourage them to. It’s not hard, either, young teens they were, the urge to come became paramount.

Hinata moans into Kenma’s mouth and it’s a cute, light little sound. Licking the wetness from his lips, Kenma’s mouth doesn’t close and they kiss again, tongues slipping between them. Kuroo, hard as iron and watching with wide disbelieving eyes, bucks slightly and it jostles them all.

Kenma sighs and whimpers into orgasm whereas Hinata cries out into Kuroo’s shoulder, shaking from head to toe. Kuroo’s eyes roll back into his head when Kenma gets his bearings and, entirely by accident, grips Kuroo’s waistband with a firm tug. He comes into his suffocating boxers with all the alacrity of a teenage boy, mashing all three of their mouths together with whispered “guhs” and “ahns”.

Eventually, Kuroo lets his head fall back and breathes as evenly as he can. Hinata is drowsing at his shoulder and Kenma is tapping something against his naked chest that Kuroo recognizes as extreme fighter combinations.

“We should do this again sometime.” Kenma says into his skin. Hinata mumbles a sleepy agreement and curls closer, and Kuroo stares at the ceiling wondering just exactly _when_ he started to like cute small boys with tiny fingers and wicked mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> ah cute boys. I just binged this entire series in like, two days. <3


End file.
